Awards
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: Some randomness that was floating around in my mind...EO & JA


**A/N: So, I wrote this because I have no motivation to write more on Home right now. I am also disappointed in how many people are not updating this week. I believe that LivNel4ever already said this, but I felt that it needed saying again. I know that I am at fault too, for not updating, but I am trying!!! Enjoy!!**

**Oh yeah…They aren't mine. If you know 'em, I don't own 'em.**

"Jay? Jay, where are you?" Olivia called down the hall of her apartment. "Jay, this isn't funny, we're gonna be late!"

Olivia had been running around her apartment getting ready for the awards ceremony for the last hour. She had told Jay countless times to get ready and just assumed he would do so. Now it was ten minutes before they absolutely had to leave and she couldn't find him. She had checked his room twice already, the living room once and hadn't seen him come into the bathroom.

"Jay!" she called louder than she had the first thousand times. It was then that she heard giggling coming from the kitchen. Olivia shook her head and quietly made her way to the kitchen door. She peeked around the door and saw her son sitting on the counter in front of her husband, who wasn't actually supposed to be home at the moment.

Elliot was standing next to Jay trying to get him to be quiet. They were both dressed in nice suits and were ready to leave. She rolled her eyes and quietly made her way back to the living room.

"Okay Jay, if you aren't going to come out, then I am gonna tell Grandpa Cragen not to let you have the candy I know he has for you."

Jay looked at his father and tried to get down off the counter. Elliot shook his head and whispered in Jay's ear, "Its okay, I'll let you have it." Jay nodded and tried not to laugh again.

I t was then that Olivia caught sight of Elliot's badge on the table next to the front door. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Is this Elliot's badge? Now, what would his badge be doing home if he was supposed to meet us at the ceremony?"

Elliot's eyes went wide and he looked down at his belt. Sure enough, his badge was missing. Elliot closed his eyes and shook his head. "We busted, daddy?" Jay asked almost silently.

"Yeah buddy, we busted."

Jay jumped off the counter, with a little help from Elliot, and ran to his mother in the living room. "Momma!! I here!"

"There you are! Where were you hiding?"

"I with daddy in the kitchen Momma."

"Daddy's home? Really, now when did he get here?"

"I no know. He just here."

Elliot walked up behind Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hello beautiful. You ready to go? We need to leave. I mean me and Jay here have been ready for like twenty minutes. Haven't we sport?"

Jay nodded his head and smiled at his mother, "Yeah. I got ready the first time you said Momma."

"Really? Well, I guess we should go then huh?" she said with a roll of her eyes. Elliot smirked, kissed her neck, picked Jay up and slung him over his shoulder. Olivia shook her head, smiled and led them toward the door.

Olivia, Elliot and Jay walked out of their apartment and down to the street and got into Elliot's truck. With Jay buckled safely in his booster seat in the back, the family made their way to the hotel where the ceremony was being held.

"Momma?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Is Emma gonna be there?"

"Yes honey. Uncle Munch and Aunt Alex said they were bringing her. You guys can sit together if you can be quiet, okay?"

Jay smiled, "Yes, Momma."

Emma Munch was a cute little four year old that Jay just couldn't get enough of. Olivia and Alex had given birth two months apart and since then, Jay and Emma had been inseparable. Alex and Olivia were convinced that the two would get married one day and Elliot couldn't stand the fact that he might ultimately be related to John Munch.

They soon arrived at the hotel and were greeted at the door by the hotel staff. The giant ballroom had been rented by the NYPD for the awards ceremony that evening.

Elliot and Olivia walked in with Jay between them and began to look for the Manhattan SVU table. Across the room toward the front they spotted Cragen and Fin at a round table. Elliot approached the table directly behind Cragen and plopped Jay right in the older man's lap.

"Hey little man!" Cragen greeted after getting over the small shock Elliot gave him.

"Hi Grandpa Don. Is Emma here yet?"

Don smiled, "No, she her parents haven't gotten here yet, but I am sure she will be here soon."

"Okay."

Jay sat on Don's lap and interacted with the other adults at the table. He was usually the life of the party and tonight was no different. He was smiling and laughing and talking and everyone there just smiled at him. About ten minutes after he got there, he saw Alex walking toward the table with Emma.

"Emma!" he yelled.

"Jay!" she yelled back.

Don put Jay on the floor and he ran right toward his friend. The two shared a hug and walked back to the table. Elliot pulled Jay up into the chair to his right and Alex put Emma in the chair next to Jay. The two talked and giggled and played with each other the whole night.

After dinner the room went silent. The Chief of the NYPD, Ronald Blane, stepped to the microphone to start the awards portion of the night.

"Welcome, and thank you for coming to our gathering this evening. Those of you who don't know, I am Chief Ronald Blane, and this is _my_ party. Tonight is a night were we come together to recognize those among us who go above and beyond the call of duty to help victims, bystanders, partners, and other officers." He paused and took a drink of water, "As a member of the New York Police Department, every man and woman in this room has taken an oath to protect the city and their fellow officers everyday. We regard every officer, detective, captain, lieutenant, and any other member of our family with the utmost respect and kindness. Every officer goes to work everyday with the task of helping their fellow man and does his best to do just that. Tonight, we honor those among us whose best just so happens to be better than the rest. The officers and squads that are recognized tonight were the best that New York's finest had to offer this year. Without further ado, here is Deputy Chief Phillip Murphy to hand out the first award."

Murphy came up to the microphone and shook hands with Blane. "Thank you Chief Blane. The first award tonight goes to the squad that has the best cohesiveness and uses that cohesiveness to obtain one of the best conviction rates the NYPD has seen in years. The core of this squad has been together the better part of a decade, when most who enter this specific division typically only last 12 to 24 months. So, the award for Best All-Around Squad goes to the Manhattan Special Victims Unit, under the command of Captain Donald Cragen."

The room erupted into applause and Captain Cragen walked to the stage to accept the award on behalf of his unit.

Once the applause settled down Cragen began to speak, "I would like to thank the NYPD for this award. I have a great group of detectives under my command and this award is more their's then mine. Detective Tutuola, Detective Munch, and Detectives Stabler deserve this award. They work very long days and sometimes don't go home until a case is solved. They see the worst that this city has to offer and keep coming back day after day. Special Victims is not a department that a lot of cops can handle and as Deputy Chief Murphy said, the average term is about two years. Two of my detectives have been there longer than I have, which is more than eleven years, and the other two have been there for seven and eight years respectively. I would like to thank my squad for their hard work and again I thank the NYPD for recognizing the time my squad puts in."

Cragen walked off the stage and back to the table where the rest of the squad took turns looking at the award. Deputy Chief Murphy walked back to the stage and started handing out more awards. By the end of the night there were seven awards on the table. Two more went to the entire squad, three went to either Elliot, Olivia or both and the last went to Munch and Fin.

Elliot and Olivia won best partnership; Munch and Fin won best tag team interrogation; Elliot won best one-on-one interrogation to crack a suspect; Olivia won the award for the best all-around female officer in the entire NYPD; the squad together won most sensitive squad to child victims and the least complained about squad. After the awards were given out it was time for everyone to mingle.

Jay and Emma had fallen asleep in their chairs about half way through the awards and leaning on one another for support. John carefully picked up Emma while Elliot took Jay and the two families left the event.

Elliot and Olivia walked into their apartment and Elliot went straight to Jay's room. He lay the little boy down, took his suit off and put him in bed. He then went to his bedroom to change. He walked through the door and saw Olivia spread out on the bed in just a camisole and panties. He smirked, undressed to his boxers and walked toward the bed.

He climbed into bed and positioned himself on top of her and started to kiss her neck. Olivia opened her eyes and grinned at her husband. "What does the best female police officer in New York wanna do tonight?" he asked her with a smirk.

Olivia's grin got larger and she flipped them so she was straddling his hips. She leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips. Her hands ran down his chest and over his sensitive nipples. Elliot groaned and reached up and ran his hand down her cheek.

Within minutes clothes were flying off the bed and no coherent words could be deciphered. The two made passionate love late into the night. After their intense session was over, they lay in each other's arms soaking up the love radiating in the room.

Elliot adjusted them so she was laying half on top of him. He bent his head down and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Liv."

Olivia smiled and kissed his chest, "I love you too El."

**A/N: So I know that this probably sucks…but I needed to write something to help me get the creativeness going to continue on Home.**


End file.
